Scleral and corneal lenses of varying design have been proposed and have been commercially available for a number of years. In addition, presbyopic contact lenses, such as the "anchored" lens disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,413, have been proposed, as has a presbyopic lens which was designed to be adhesively secured to the upper margin of the lower eyelid. These prior art attempts to provide contact lenses for the correction of presbyopia have not enjoyed commercial acceptance, nor have circular lenses in which the reading correction was provided by a lower annular portion of the lens and a distance correction was provided by an upper annular portion of the lens. Such lenses have not achieved the positional stability or visual comfort level required, or have produced blurry vision or other vision defects. Segmental lenses such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,775, which have sought to provide a corneal cap-covering portion, as well as an under-portion for presbyopic patients, have also not, to our knowledge, found acceptance for the same and other reasons.